A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be used to control the environment of a building. For example, an HVAC system can be used to control the air temperature of different rooms, areas, and/or spaces of a building.
An HVAC system of a building (e.g., the components of the HVAC system) may be autonomously and/or continuously controlled by a control system (e.g., supervisory controller) installed, deployed, set up, and/or maintained by an application engineer. For example, the control system may reset various set points of the HVAC system, such as, for instance, supply water, air temperature, and/or air speed, depending on the conditions of the building. The control system may control the HVAC system using, for example, a model of the HVAC system.
An HVAC system model, however, can be complex and can differ from building to building. Accordingly, setting up an HVAC model for a building can be a complex task, for which an application engineer may need significant system modeling background, training, and/or experience. This can increase the cost of setting up and/or deploying the HVAC model, and/or can increase the amount of time and/or effort expended by the application engineer in setting up and/or deploying the HVAC model, which can be prohibitive for the practical applicability of the HVAC model.